


Spots

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Nerys would never get tired of Jadzia’s spots.





	Spots

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pintas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872000) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #094 - skin.

Nerys would never get tired of Jadzia’s spots. She would trace their loops, from one to the other, forehead to the sole of the foot on one side, then going back up on the other side, stopping along the way to leave random kisses. Jadzia loved being the focus of her attention in such way, feeling cherished and admired, and she would guarantee that Nerys felt the same way, kissing and caressing and idolizing Nerys’ skin, making her feel as loved as she made Jadzia feel. It was a rare ritual, reserved for special occasions, but that they both loved.


End file.
